Another Cyborg
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: One day, Merida was practicing her archery in the forest, she was knocked out and was turned into a cyborg. Hiccup and Rapunzel will be in it. Takes place seven years from "Missing Again"
1. Chapter 1

Another Cyborg

One day, Merida was practicing her archery in the forest, she was knocked out and was turned into a cyborg. Hiccup and Rapunzel will be in it. Takes place seven years from "Missing Again."

Chapter One

'sir, good news, we have found another subject for the project." Said a scientist running into the throne room

"you know we have been doing this for seventy years and I lost eleven rebel cyborgs and so many assassins have died, I'm getting tired of this." Said Black Ghost

"well sir, if we keep this cyborg from rebelling against us, we can retire from the project forever." Said a second scientist

"but what will happen if this new cyborg does rebel against us like 0014 and 0015 did?" asked Black Ghost

'well we'll got another cyborg for the project." Said a third scientist

"so where is this new subject living at?" asked Black Ghost

"in Scotland practicing her archery in the forest and we have already picked out her powers." Said the same first scientist

"let me guess, her power will be she can summon a bow and arrows from her will." Said Black Ghost

"excellent guess sir." Said the same third scientist

"thank you. So go and fetch her." Said Black Ghost as he begins laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"bad news, Dr. Gilmore" said 001 floating in his basket

"and what's the bad news, 001?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"another person is going to be kidnapped by Black Ghost." Said 001

"a boy or a girl?" asked a female

"a girl, she is a princess from Scotland." Said 001

"another princess, just like Rapunzel." Said a male

"speaking of Rapunzel, where is she and Hiccup at?" asked another male

"Rapunzel and Hiccup are in school with 009 since they don't have the language code chip in their teeth." Said Dr. Gilmore

"what language are they on now?" asked the female again

"Hiccup is taking a beginner English class, Rapunzel is taking a beginner Chinese class and 009 is taking a expert Egyptian class." Said Dr. Gilmore

"how's Hiccup's English classes going.?" Asked a different male

"well Professor Christopher says that Hiccup is struggling with his reading and writing skills so Hiccup is getting two more professors o help with Professor Christopher." Said Dr. Gilmore

Then 003 says "their home" as they hear the front door opens to reveal two people coming into the living room

"where's Hiccup at?" asked Dr. Gilmore seeing Rapunzel and 009 but not Hiccup walk into the room

"Hiccup had to stay after school so Professor Sarah can help him." Said 009 putting his book bag down on the table to take a notebook and a book out

"I thought Professor Sarah was coming here after school." Said Dr. Gilmore

"she still is coming over when she brings him back." Said 009 as he begins his Egyptian homework

"I wish that you could have stayed with him." Said Dr. Gilmore

"I know but he can take care of himself." Said 009

"so what part of Egypt are you on now, 009?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"learning about how Moses became a messenger to God and the nine plagues." Said 009 opening his Egypt book to a page

"The Nine Plagues was Egypt's most darkest hour when God told Moses to tell Ramses the second to free his people from slavery." Said 003

Twenty minutes later as 009 and Rapunzel are doing their homework in the kitchen while the others minus 006 were watching TV (006 was cooking dinner) then the door opens and Hiccup comes in with a female professor behind him

"ah Hiccup welcome home and you must be Professor Sarah Hiccup's English Professor." Said Dr. Gilmore as he gets up from the coach to shake hands with the female professor

"yes and you must be his guardian Dr. Gilmore, Hiccup why don't you get started and I'll be there soon after I'm done talking to your guardian." Said Professor Sarah putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"yes professor." Said Hiccup as he goes into the dining room and was out of ear shot

"Dr. Gilmore, I have a question to ask you." Said Professor Sarah as she watches Hiccup enter the dining room

"yes what is it?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"was Hiccup raped when he was back home in his country?" asked Professor Sarah

"yes by his father's used to be best friend, did something happen to him in class." Said Dr. Gilmore

"well during his English History class with Professor Christopher, Christopher got close to Hiccup by accident and he made Hiccup have a panic attack and he cum his pants which he went to the Nurse's office, how far did his father's used to be best friend rape him." Said Professor Sarah

"Hiccup told me that his father's friend raped him enough to break his will and mind and also the raped turned him gay with his childhood friend who is gay also." Said Dr. Gilmore

"I see, I'm thinking of changing Hiccup's professors to females." Said Professor Sarah

"how close did Professor Christopher get up to Hiccup?" asked 004

"face to face, Hiccup just panicked and he cum his pants without touching himself." Said Professor Sarah

"that's because his father's friend had tricks to make someone cum without being ouched." Said Dr. Gilmore

"is his father's friend alive?" asked Professor Sarah

"no, his father and some people from his hometown killed him but sometimes Hiccup will have nightmares of the man raping him." Said Dr. Gilmore

"in the near future, have Hiccup bring extra pants if it happens again and well thank you for everything Dr. Gilmore and let me go help Hiccup with his homework." Said Professor Sarah as she walks into the dining room where Hiccup is at

"should we tell Stoick this?" asked 008

"if we do, he'll make Hiccup move back home." Said Dr. Gilmore

"so we'll keep this a secret?" asked 007

"yes unless Hiccup tells his father when he goes home for Snoggletog in two months." Said 002

"hen we'll ask Hiccup not to tell his father." Said 006

"no he can't, his ex girlfriend Astrid told me that Hiccup is a bad liar." Said 009 walking into the living room

"damn it." Said 003

"009, shouldn't you be doing your Egypt homework?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"it's six o'clock and Professor Jackson will be here any second along with Rapunzel's Chinese Professor Ling." Said 009

"six o'clock already damn." Said 002 as the doorbell rings

"that must be them." 009 says as he heads to the door and opens to reveal a middle aged woman

"oh Professor Ling, Rapunzel is the kitchen looking over her classwork." 009 says bowing to his precious professor

"thank you Joseph, Professor Jackson won't be able to make it." Professor Ling says while bowing also to her precious student

"how come?" asked 009 closing the front door when Professor Ling come in

"he got sick from something he ate." Said Professor Ling walking into the kitchen seeing her student and someone else while cooking

"I got a free night." Thought 009

"oh you must be Rapunzel's teacher, I'm Chang and welcome to our house." 006 bows to Professor Ling

"your Chinese?" asked Professor Ling

"yes I'm, I was born in China and then I moved here to Japan." Said 006

"but how come you don't teach Rapunzel Chinese?" asked Professor Ling

"because I'm not a teacher, I'm a chief." Said 006 going back o his cooking

"did you own a restaurant when you lived in China?" asked Professor Ling sitting at the kitchen table next to Rapunzel

As 006 and Professor Ling continued to talk, the team promised in three years to rescue the next cyborg


End file.
